Brittany S. Pierce
|friends = *Santana Lopez *Quinn Fabray *Finn Hudson *Brody Hudson *Patrick Dunbar *Scott McCall *Isaac Lahey *Stiles Stilinski *Danny Māhealani *Hufflepuff |boggart = Severus Snape|patronus = Unicorn|blood = Half-blood|sexualpartners = *Santana Lopez (girlfriend)}}Matron Brittany Susan Pierce '''is a half-blood witch of the Pierce family. She is has a younger sister, who is not a wizard. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. She was a member of Hudbar's Army. Biography Early life Hogwarts years Brittany was sorted into Hufflepuff during her first year at Hogwarts. She has managed to complete the first three years without much incidents. Fourth Year Personality and traits As a Cheerio, Brittany could be expected to come across as cruel, but she is generally a kind, generous, and caring person, although exceptionally naive and innocent to the point of being considered stupid, though she is very sensitive to this word, such as when she stood up for herself after Finn called her stupid, considering it as 'mean' and 'bullying.' Quinn-santana-brittany-glee Brittany in I Say a Little Prayer Showmance. Although at the start of the series she demonstrated signs of bullying, in truth, any form of cruelty tends to spawn from the influences of her more mean-spirited fiends, such as Santana and for a time, Quinn, though often she's largely unaware of what she's really doing. In fact, her default personality and behavior, as previously mentioned, is far more kind and sympathetic, as demonstrated by her friendship with Becky, a girl with Down Syndrome. Brittany tends to treat Becky with respect and kindness, although some claim it's only because Becky lets her cheat in class. While proudly promiscuous, Brittany has an innocent and fragile demeanor. She depends on the guidance of others, most notably her best friend, Santana, to the point that during the summer holidays, she gets lost in the sewers on the way back from motocross practice. She has an aversion to violence, particularly between her friends. Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 10.58.11 PM Brittany As the ultimate "dumb blonde," Brittany speaks without any mental filter, often resulting in unexpected statements, such as, "I'm pretty sure my cat's reading my diary." She's even been known to weave up sentences that have little to no relation or relevance to each other. In "Britney 2.0," she even performed, what she thought was a voice-overm in her head at the start of the episode, not realizing that she was actually expressing the words out loud until Blaine pointed it out for her. She also expresses a lack of basic knowledge and common sense. This often results in her doing strange things such as attempting to put the toilet paper back on the rolls. She is, however, aware of her lack of intelligence as evidenced in Duets where she calls Puck dumb while laughing and saying, "And that's coming from me!" Brittany is an accomplished dancer and often helps to choreograph some of New Directions' routines. She has some childish characteristics such as believing in Santa with all her heart and is extremely gullible as evidenced when Artie convinced her that his comb was magical and would help the glee club when competing. Her kindness and childlike innocence can often be used against her, such as when she almost put her life on the line when Sue convinced her to launch herself of a human cannon to help "mama cannon" support her family during a Cheerleading competition. Magical abilities and skills Songs '''Total - 3 1994= ;Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Females Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards Category:Brittany S. Pierce's possessions Category:Pierce Family Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Quidditch players Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Chasers Category:LGBT Characters Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1991 Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:Music Club member Category:Songs sung by Brittany Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Heads of House Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:1980 births